In the End We're Endgame
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: What if Finn came to Rachel after beating up Brody? Can they finally have everything they ever wanted? All Romance a tiny bit of Drama, and some funny times.


_**I do not own the character! But I am glad Ryan Mrphay does! Hopefully you like this, i was watching glee yesterday and thought about doing something like this!**_

Santana's POV

I knew the bastard was up to something. I just needed to get the trash outta our lives, and personally I knew the perfect way to. Grabbing my phone I turned to Kurt. "Put his new number in my phone."

Shaking his head he knew exactly who I was talking about. "No, You're not going to bother him with your crazy revenge on Brody, you and I are just going to have to deal with them together."

"Even if he's a manwhore sleeping around? What if he catches something and infects Rachel?" I asked inching my phone closer. "Do you want that on your conscious?"

"You calling Finn, is not solving anything, it is adding to the situation. He can't drop everything for her when she doesn't want him Santana. I won't put my brother through the pain of having the love of his life dangled right in front of him only to be taken seconds after." I knew he was right but still Finn was my only way to stop Brody from being around Rachel again.

"So, you're not going to help me?" I was going to give my friend one chance before I went to other measures to get ahold of Finn.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I think we need to support Rachel in whatever or whoever she wants to be with Santana. I don't understand why you want to bring Finn here so dang bad, why not confront him yourself or even any other guy but her ex-fiancé, what about Finn makes you think he could do this."

"BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE RACHEL WANTS! SHE LOVES HIM, SHE ONLY WANTS HIM!" Yelling I grabbed a picture of Rachel and Brody, "THIS IS FAKE. HE'S BEING PAYED TO HAVE SEX WITH WOMEN, THEN HE COMES HOME AND HAS SEX WITH OUR BEST FRIEND! YOU CANNTO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT BOTHERED BY THE FUCKING ASS THAT IS LIVING WITH US." Throwing the frame I looked at Kurt. "I'm leaving I need to think."

Walking outside of our apartment I had to come up with a way to get ahold of Finn. Thinking back I remembered Britney said something about Puck and him rooming together. Sitting down I quickly dialed Puckerman's number. "Well Sanbags, I knew you would miss me too much to stay away from me."

For me I couldn't stand Puckerman, but according to everyone he's changed a lot so I'm hoping he'd be on my side for my plan. "Ha-ha look I need your help…"

"What can I do for you sans?"

Taking a deep breath I looked at the sky praying to God it would work. "I need you to give me Finn's new number; I need him to come to New York." Part of me didn't want to tell Puck the whole story due to his need to tell everyone. For once I needed him to stay focus and help me deal with this shit the way I knew would work.

"He's right here if you want to talk to him."

Now this was better than I could expect. "Yeah I need to talk to him."

After a few seconds of ruffling between the transfers over to Finn he finally picked up. "Hey Sans, what's up?"

"Look your brother tried to keep me from telling you, but I found out Brody has been leading a secret life behind closed doors…" How do you tell one friend that his ex is dating a prostitute?

"It's none of my business anymore Santana. She made it clear at Mr. Schuster's wedding that it was a onetime thing…" the hurt in his voice was driving a stake through my heart as he spoke.

"Finn, he's sleeping with other women then coming and lying in bed with her. I get it, you're hurt, but look I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't worry about her. You're the only person who could get through to her. Please, I just want to see her happy, it's strange I know, but it's true. The only person I see that happening with is with you."

"Wait a second he's sleeping with Rachel?"

"He's attempting to, but after the wedding she kind of just wants to cuddle only, since I guess the two of you slept together a month ago. I mean after the pregnancy scare she had after the wedding, I wouldn't want to sleep with anyone else either." I knew exactly what I said; I knew that he'd catch that last little bit.

"Wait back up pregnancy scare?" he asked.

"Yea long story short, about three ago he started getting sick. So after finding out it was positive she began to freak, a few days ago she got her little friend and found out it was a false positive. But since then she's kept him at a distance. Though I think it's because she's holding out on hope for you two."

"Do you have a plan?" Smirking I knew I would get him to come here.

Nodding I stood up. "There's a plane ticket at the ticket booth at the train station, you can be here in 3 hours. I made a date for Brody at the Ritz hotel, I'll pick you up from the station and we'll give him the scare of his life."

4 hours later

After hanging up with Finn I was finally happy to get this piece of shit outta our lives. Knowing I only had minutes till Finn arrived and an hour till I blew up Brody's secret life up in flames. "Santana?" Turning my face was built up with so much happiness. "Hey Sans, it's good to see you too. I'm sorry It took so long to convince me, but I don't want to upset her."

"I don't think this could upset her, she won't even know you were here. I mean that my friend is up to you. If you want her to know, then the Ritz is a block away from our apartment." Once he nodded we drove to the hotel in silence. He probably was thinking about weither or not to see Rachel.

Once we got to the hotel I gave the lady my fake name and let her know to hold the other key for Brody. When we got upstairs I turned to Finn. "He should be here soon, why don't you hide in the closet and you'll know when to come out. Just stay quiet."

"I'm not stupid Santana." He replied as he got inside the closet.

Turning off the lights I waited for the dumbass to come up.

Third person POV

Brody didn't know why he did it, but this was the only way to make it through school. Even as he walked upstairs to his next 'appointment' he dwelled on the thought of someone he and Rachel knew mutually being his next client. "Good evening, Vicky…"Turing on the light he saw the one person that scared him more than his mother finding out. "Santana... How did you –"

Looking at the man Rachel was substituting Finn for Santana shook her head. She warned him days ago at the school she found him to be a snake that didn't deserve Rachel. "I told you. This is what I do." Getting up she stood up and looked at him with pure happiness in her eyes.

Running his hand through his parted hair, Brody became intensely nervous. Brody knew the likely hood was bleak that she'd keep this to herself. "You can't tell Rachel. Please, I'm not proud of this."

Proud or not Santana didn't trust Brody nor did she want him to be with her best friend. "Save it. I think there's someone more important that you should convince tonight." Brody turned around to see the person who he always felt like he was competing with. Quickly running through his mind Brody was hoping for a way out of this situation. But looking back at Santana he knew that there was nothing he could do. "Okay. Well, I am going to leave you two alone for a little girl talk." Looking at Finn Santana had gleam in her eyes. Taping his shoulder Santana begins to walk towards the door. "Have fun." She says before closing the door.

"Listen, I can explain this." He looked at Finn then shut his eyes quickly before trying to speak again.

Shaking his head Finn inched closer, "Shut your mouth. After tonight you're a ghost. You disappear from her life forever. No good-byes, nothing." He meant each word. Rachel was his and only his and there was nothing that was going to stop Finn from being with her again.

Brody tried to stare Finn down showing him that Rachel was his. "I love her."  
>Finn shook his head knowing that the love he and Rachel had was stronger than anything Brody could even have. Rachel knew everything about Finn which is why Finn and Rachel were soul mates. "But she doesn't really even know who you are…Yet."<p>

"You can't tell her." Brody pleaded grabbing onto his foe's jacket.

This quickly made Brody's temper rise without hesitation. Pushing Finn against the wall only for Finn to push them through a table. (grunts) "Ah!" (grunts) "Ah!" (grunts) (grunts)Finn quickly punches Brody hard in his eye. Glaring down at the piece of shit below him. Anger flowing through Finn, "Stay away from my future wife!" he shouted before getting up.

In a rage Finn swiftly slammed the door shut. With his mind rushing with random thoughts he quickly made his way back to the apartment Rachel shared with their friends. Banging on the door he just needed to see Rachel more than anything at the moment. "Hold your horses dude." Kurt opened the door surprised to see Finn standing there. "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Rachel?" He quickly asked. His brother pointed to her room.

Walking passed his bother he opened Rachel's room and looked at her shocked eyes. "Finn what are you doing here?"

"I told you a month ago, we're Endgame." He whispered before kissing her lips softly and happily.

_**Soooo what do you think? please let me know**_


End file.
